Worlds Collide
by TaleForge
Summary: A few poetic liscences on my part. The smashers go off in an adventure to defeat evil on a distant Albeit Familliar land. Read and Review please


_Disclaimers are a drag… I do not own Nintendo, HAL, or Sega. The characters portrayed here, as well as their personalities are not meant to suggest anything about the characters, so have a sense of humor about it._

The Arwing glided above the jungle landscape, the spaceship's slow and lazy pace belying its passenger's urgency.

"Twenty-seven thousand acres…" Fox remarked, "… and not a parking space in sight. Falco, report!"

Falco sat looking at the screens, "I see no clearing large enough for the Arwing available for leagues. Are you sure this is the place you need to go to?"

Miles "Tails" Prowler nodded, "I saw Sonic at around this axis when I left for help."

Falco turned around to say something to the diminutive fox child, but recoiled suddenly, "By…_God, _child!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!? You're naked again! What happened to the pants you were wearing before?"

Tails' twin tails (For which he gets his name sake) did a curious twirl, "They were uncomfortable…" he explained apologetically.

Seven thousand statements tried to rush past Falco's lips (Beak?) but they all ended up as unintelligible sputtering until Fox stepped in, "Falco, I'm going down there."

Now Falco's ire was turned to his captain, "By yourself? What's going to happen if you get attacked?"

"I'll take a transmitter with me, let me know when you land." He grabbed a parachute, seeming to ignore the question, "Send a transmission to the other smashers; tell them of the current situation and send them our co-ordinates. Tell them it's not necessary that they come, but we'd appreciate the hand." He opened the side door and turned to Tails, "Keep outta trouble, okay, kid?" and he leapt before waiting for a response.

An awkward silence prevailed as Tails and Falco were left alone in the bridge.

**In the time it takes for a high speed inter-stellar transmission to reach the smashers' planet…**

Falco's distress signal droned on one of the large screens in Smash HQ, currently set up near the Battlefield where several smashers were deep in training. At least, two people were still fighting; the rest had stopped to listen to the situation.

Kirby, arriving late, sped in on his warp star and nearly crashed as he brought it to a rough landing. He fell off and abruptly skidded to a halt face-down, nearly tripping over the still tangling warriors Marth and Roy. "Sorry!" he ran to where the remaining combatants had gathered "Sorry! I'm so sorry I'm… what's wrong?" he looked up to the large screen when he saw everyone looking in the same direction.

Ness was the one to speak, "Canary-man is calling about how he and Kitty are investigating something dangerous in sector Bravo-Alpha-Omega-Cucumber."

Kirby gave the psychic a confused stare. MewTwo sighed, shook his head, and translated for the Pop-Star warrior, "Falco and Fox are busy on a planet not a few minutes via warp star from Dream Land on the behest of one of the locals and are requesting assistance to deal with a megalomaniacal conqueror."

"Ah, I see. Thanks MewTwo." Kirby responded. Then he grew very serious. "Well, then, I'm going. If you could be so kind as to give me those coordinates, it would really be appreciated. Thank you." He walked slowly back to his ride, truly happy it wasn't damaged, and hopped on.

"Wait!" Jigglypuff raced to Kirby, "Are you going to be okay by yourself? I mean…umm…"

Kirby smiled, moving over slightly, "I have room for one more, if you want to come along."

Jigglypuff smiled slightly and reluctantly climbed aboard. "Hold on tight, if you would please." Kirby warned, though his tone didn't suggest it, as the warp star kicked up off the ground.

"What?" Jigglypuff squeaked, "Are you planning on going really fast? Kirby? Maybe I should… _PUFFFFFFFFF!_" and the two flew off into the sky.

Samus shook her head, turning to the rest of them, "Anyone else who wants to go, I can take them on my ship. MewTwo, I need you to… to…where did MewTwo go?"

**Back in the jungle…**

Fox cursed loudly and repeatedly as he struggled to free himself from his entangled parachute. "Note to self:" he muttered between grunts and curses, "never open a parachute over trees." He looked down at the ground and gave a frustrated growl. He managed to wrest his blaster from the holster and promptly began firing his bonding, though he didn't realize his folly until he began plummeting the ground. Fortunately there were many branches to slow his descent (Not comfortably however, but still…) but by the time he landed to the ground with a solid thump he was in considerable pain.

"This operation is going swimmingly so far." He grumbled as he stood.

Falco's voice crackled on the transmitter, "Fox, are you all right? Come in, Fox."

Fox pressed down on the speak button. "Yeah, I just had a little snag. Hey Falco, there was a med-kit in the parachute sack, wasn't there?"

"Yeah, why?"

Fox cursed before he pressed the button again, "Nothing, I just may have lost some commodities. Did you send the message yet?"

"Yeah, I think McKirbison is on his way as we speak."

"Good, and what about Miles?"

"He's off working on the peculiar Cessna of his. It's disgraceful, walking around in his birthday suit like that."

Fox sighed, "Let it go, Falc. I know for a fact that…" He stopped walking and looked at the ground, where the forest was relatively recently marred by trampling feet and what looked like weapon fire. He brought the transmitter back to his face and added an "I'll get back to you" before he took a closer look at the tracks.

The first he found were unremarkable at best. They seemed to be a little bit larger than Tails' (Which, in comparison to Fox's, were actually larger, though not too much so.) and the tread seemed similar to ordinary sneakers. He followed the tracks to the other side of the clearing, where a felled tree still hung on splinters, marveling at the kind of weapon that could do that kind of damage.

At the tree, there were a few scuffles; obviously the sneaker-wearer had stood to engage a large creature. And indeed, it was _huge_ if the second set of tracks were any indication. Those seemed to be of a three-toed, bipedal creature.

His attention was averted from the tracks by a second presence, a hedgehog on the other side of the clearing. "Hedgehog?" he asked, "Are you Sonic?"

The black-furred creature chuckled, "It seems that everyone confuses us." Suddenly he was attacking, gliding on the air towards the shocked Fox.


End file.
